<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Woken Up With Nightmares and Deja Vu by DragonRoyaly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641987">Woken Up With Nightmares and Deja Vu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRoyaly/pseuds/DragonRoyaly'>DragonRoyaly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales from the Gas Station</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Parents, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRoyaly/pseuds/DragonRoyaly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's pulled awake one night to hear his daughter calling from him. </p><p>The cold feeling of Deja Vu wakes him up quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Townsend/Jerry Pascal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Woken Up With Nightmares and Deja Vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack blinked awake, the sound in his ears akin to TV static as his mind slowly caught up to the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled over, turning to face his husband, who was just slightly less awake than him, but waking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden feeling of Deja Vu woke him up immediately, and he sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad! Papa!” Eddie hollered from her and Van’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack went to get out of bed, glancing over at the open door to see Noah quickly coming up the stairs, the blue blanket they usually kept draped over the couch in tow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah looked over at Jack for a second, and Jack swears if looks could kill he would be dead. It really isn’t the first time Noah’s looked at him like this, but Jack thinks he’d never get used to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah turns away and knocks quietly on the door to Eddie and Van’s room before opening it up, softly greeting them before heading in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack sighs, and looks over to Jerry, who was more awake now, and looking over at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie?” He asks, propping himself up on an arm and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noah get there first?” Jerry asks again, sitting up more and looking out into the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Jack says, nodding along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jerry sighs, staring out. Hushes voices could be heard from Eddie and Van’s room, Noah trying to comfort his sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think he’s got this?” Jerry asks, though both of them know the answer will always be no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack shakes his head, then Jerry nods, sitting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare?” Noah asks, sitting down on Eddie’s bed. She nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asks, and she’s quiet for a moment, looking down at her lap, then up past Noah to Van, who was still sound asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your friend scares me.” She whispers, and, yeah, that hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah sighs, “Callum wouldn’t hurt you, I promise.” He says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He hurt the lightbulb.” Eddie says, vaguely gesturing to her desklamp, which currently had no bulb in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah nods, “He did. He didn’t mean to upset you though, I’m sure he didn’t even mean to hurt the lightbulb.” Noah says, and Eddie’s quiet for a moment before she nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. He’s nice. But he’s scary.” She whispers, and Noah makes a mental note to stop dragging Callum to their house so often. He offers her his blanket and she hesitantly takes it, then wraps it around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what, tomorrow once we’ve gotten some breakfast, I can call Callum and tell him to apologise for hurting your lamp.” Noah offers. Apologies never helped him. But Eddie was different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then he leaves.” Eddie says seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t even have to come over.” Noah says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No he owes me a lightbulb. He just needs to apologise then replace the lightbulb then leave.” Eddie says, and Noah nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I think we can do that.” Noah says, then the door creaks open, bits of light from the hallway streaming into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah’s fully prepared to burn whatever opening the door to ash, but calms a bit when he sees it’s just Jerry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He asks, looking over at Noah and Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you and dad?” Eddie asks quietly, and Noah shoots a look at Jerry that screams ‘If you don’t say yes so help me god I’ll kill you’, and he can hear Jack sharply inhale from the other room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure thing, baby.” Jerry says, and Eddie hops out of bed, getting a couple steps away before freezing, then turning and handing the blue blanket back to Noah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noah are you doing alright?” Jerry says, reaching down and picking Eddie up when she gets to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just fine, thanks.” Noah says bitterly, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jerry hesitates for a moment, and Eddie yawns, resting her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna come with us? Bed’s big, should be able to fit the four of us.” Jerry says, trying to be comforting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I can’t sleep anyways.” Noah says, and Jerry nods, then leaves the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare.” Jerry says, sitting down in bed and watching as Eddie crawls over to Jack and curls into his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack sighs and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard.” Jack says, and it’s quiet for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Noah likes me.” Jerry whispers, and Jack barely hears it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s any comfort I think he likes you better than me.” Jack says, laying down, trying not to disturb Eddie too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By that logic he hates both of us.” Jerry says, and it was supposed to be a joke, but it hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack sighs yet again, then nods a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s been through a lot. Just… give him time.” Jack says as Jerry lays down, gently putting an arm over Jack and Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He says that with hope, even though it’s been a year already and Noah has barely warmed up to either of them at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was better than when he first came back to Jack to talk, though he thinks that would’ve ended much differently if Noah hadn’t met Eddie and Van that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah quietly heads back downstairs, and sits down on the couch, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders like a cape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson makes a noise at him from the kitchen table and Naoh turns around to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Jackson signs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie had a nightmare.” Noah says, then turns back around, lying down on the couch, not really wanting to talk right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he really wishes he could sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure if this was written well or not but I needed it out of my Me and I would like other people to Witness It.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>